robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX - Left Behind Model
Oh, ROBLOX. Home to many opportunities to let your creativity flow. Such as character models. Most I've seen are just remakes of characters from shows, when people recreate females they'll usually use cones for boobs. It's pretty funny, actually. But anyway, it's kind of cool seeing what different tools people use to make models, but sometimes others take it too far. I was surfing on ROBLOX, scanning over models for a map I wanted to create. I realized this wasn't getting me anywhere, so I just decided to go on games and see if I liked any of the character models. If I did, I would turn to the owner and ask for the character model link. I wanted to make a map with a small story, people on ROBLOX call it a showcase. So I needed a model that seemed innocent, with a small charm to it. So what's a better game to observe than a game ROBLOX created. Like the profile, ROBLOX. I went on the profile and saw a game "W.I.P" It was oddly open to visitors. "What could go wrong?" I joined the game, and it was just a room with dark pink walls. There was a character model to the left of the room, and its left arm was black, so was it's right leg. Its right arm was grey, and so was its head. Its torso was a dark-ish white, not exactly grey, though. It didn't have a left leg. Makes sense, I suppose, since the title is "W.I.P" I walked up to it, wondering if it even served a purpose. I got a little too close, and I heard a train screeching sound effect, and I threw my headset off and onto my desk. I was thinking "Fuck this, I'm out" I was still shaking extremely, so I couldn't hit the x. "ROBLOX forgot me." I saw in the chat. "Hopefully they'll forget you, too." I didn't want to keep reading the chat. "I was a broken model. They didn't want me." I couldn't peel my eyes away from the chat, I hated myself as I kept getting more and more disturbed. The characters' head fell off, and a disgusting orange ooze was flowing from where his head used to be. I was questioning a lot of things, but I didn't want to know the answers. "I was left behind" The chat said, and so many thoughts were running through my head. I hesitantly put my headphones back on, for I had heard some noise coming from it. I was no longer shaking, so I clicked the x button as fast as possible. I decided I'll make my own model, but when I opened my game, I heard a trembling voice say "Help me." (A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? I am back, don't tell anyone though because I'm not going to post much. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. It's a shorter one, but I hope it was a good read. I'll see you guys soon, I'm planning on doing another "My Doc. About Roblox" so. Yeah. Have a great day! -Csskitty) Category:Games